


the hunter and the hunted

by FriendlyHougen



Series: my lover, my prey [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Shadowbringers Zenos, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHougen/pseuds/FriendlyHougen
Summary: "To live, to breed, to hunt. That's my way of life." Zenos smirked, his piercing gaze still locked onto yours. "And I think I found my prey~"
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: my lover, my prey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	the hunter and the hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was stuck in FFXIV hell in Long But Forgotten. Now I'm deep enough to write a cum fic.

_"Rrrrrrrrrr..."_

You felt helpless. Your enemy, Zenos, was on top of you, growling into your ear. After his suicide on the Royal Menagerie and his parting words, you thought that would be the end of it. Then there was Elidibus at the Ghimlyt Dark, and finally, him again. Back in his own body. And now you're here, on a bed in his new little hideout. He moved back, looking you dead in the eye with half-lidded eyes.

"Lust. I can sense it in you." The Garlean caressed your face, massaging your cheek with his thumb. You shuddered at his touch. He felt like the size of Behemoth compared to you, this man who nearly killed you countless times, suddenly acting so soft. But you couldn't help but feel so hot inside, your cheeks flustered as his thumb slowly brushed it. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" You questioned him.

"Ah, quite the contrary." He moved up and played with his hair. "To live, to breed, to hunt. That's my way of life." Zenos smirked, his piercing gaze still locked onto yours. "And I think I found my prey~"

His words at the Royal Menagerie meant nothing to you. Your enemy? Definitely. Your friend? Hells no. He was your enemy, and you weren't going to let him just sit here and toy with you. He didn't _just_ spare you for a challenge, did he? "You're making a mistake." You growled. "Oh, am I now?" Zenos asked with a smug undertone. "What are you going to do? You don't have your armor, I hid your weapon..." The Garlean drew close once again. "It's just you and me." He whispered. "The hunter and the hunted."

He finally decided to make a move. His lips met yours, his tongue slowly sinking into your mouth. You tried to struggle, but his grip on you tightened, leaving you no choice but to give in. His tongue explored your mouth, brushing up against your teeth until he met yours, engaging it in a slow dance. You felt so warm, your heart fluttering during your kiss. He was so good. Too good.

_It felt too good._

His lips parted from yours, a trail of saliva still attached until it finally broke. Your entire face was red now, causing the Garlean to chuckle. "Oh, look at that. My little Warrior of Light..." He sighed while caressing your cheek once more. The way he kissed, his swiving _voice..._ It was all so mesmerizing.

"This is far from over." He whispered, moving down until his mouth found a snug spot on your neck. His teeth dug into your flesh, causing a sharp gasp to escape your mouth. He growled, sucking on your now sore skin. He rutted his hips up against you, and you could feel his bulge pressing against your slit. He found another spot on your neck, bit down, and began to suck. He kept grinding against you as stifled moans came out of your mouth. He was pleased with this reaction as he finally let go with a smack of his lips. "Oh, how long I wanted to do this..." Zenos cooed.

He brushed his hand down your stomach until he reaching your mound, sticking his finger into the slit. It was already wet, your clit already being slippery. The Garlean kissed and licked your neck as he rubbed your nub. Your moans became more frequent now, him whispering sweet nothings and praise. "The Warrior of Light, trembling at her enemy's touch..." He murmured. "All I could have ever wanted." He stuck his finger into your slit, pumping it in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. He hummed a little as he felt your tightness, anticipating the time he can _really_ enter you. But he wanted to get you all worked up first.

"Zenos, please..." You whimpered, legs quivering. "Please what?" He responded, releasing from your neck. "Please, I... I can't..." Zenos moved down further, his head now down by your mound. He gave it a small kiss. "Spread your legs." He commanded. You could do nothing but comply. He pulled one of your plump lips to the side and began to suck. You started moaning loudly, unable to control yourself at this point. He started to lap up your juices, cleaning everything up before going back to suck on your clit. His tongue danced around your nub, slowly moving it down before sticking it inside of you. You gasped as he moved his tongue around inside, waves of heat and pleasure welling up inside of you. You started to orgasm, your walls tightening around Zenos' tongue, causing him to break free for a moment as you rode out your orgasm.

You panted after your sudden feeling of bliss, from seeing stars and suddenly back to denial. Your _enemy_ made you cum. The Garlean chuckled after cleaning you up. "My my, my little beast..." Zenos sighed in his low voice. It was just so _hot._ Zenos groaned and _finally_ started to prod his cock against your slit. "My little beast..." He repeated. "I wish you could accept how much I _love_ you. How much I love my prey."

And before you knew it, you felt so damn _full._

The burning inside of you felt like too much to handle. You squealed and started to squirm. Zenos grunted and pressed his hand against your pelvis. "Hold still." The Garlean pulled out, a hiss escaping from his lips. You felt powerless against him. Nothing you could do would stop this. He was the one in control.

_You were his._

"To live, to breed, to hunt..." Zenos repeated his words from earlier as he started thrusting. His eyelids drooped in ecstasy as he gripped onto your thighs, tight enough to bruise. You wrapped legs around his shoulders in submission, trying to bring him closer. "I'm going to breed you." He growled. "I'm going to make you _mine._ " Your head rolled back as you moaned, silencing your enemy's grunts and groans. The prince's back arched as he picked up his pace. Your pussy was making lewd, wet noises now as Zenos thrust inside of you. "Do you hear that?" He cooed. "Listen to the noises your pussy is making." You were moaning so loud at this point that you didn't even bother hearing. "You're tightening up so much..." Zenos groaned. "Are you close?" You knew you were starting to reach your orgasm. "Let me hear you, Warrior of Light. Scream my name."

Your body was so hypersensitive that his pelvis pressing against your clit was all it took for you to release. You screamed his name so loud that it felt like everyone in a thousand-yalm radius could hear. You looked up at the prince, seeing he was reaching his orgasm as well. He gritted his teeth as he choked back a loud groan, your insides feeling warm as he spilled his seed inside of you. His grip tightened and then released as he began to heave after it was all over. He thrust a few more times to bury it inside of you, making sure that none of it could leak out.

Zenos cupped your cheek once again. "My prey..." He sighed. "My beautiful, beautiful little beast..." Your eyes drooped as he pulled out of you. He stroked your hair as he laid down beside you, your gaze meeting his. "If you do become a dame... _My_ dame..." He muttered, "Pray return to me, and I will raise this child like the sire I never had."

You were finally lovestruck after everything that happened between the two of you. "Zenos..." The Garlean hummed. "I want to stay with you." The prince's eyes widened as a tear ran down his face, drawing you in for a long, lazy kiss before the two of you drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY.
> 
> Kudos to Zenos for having the sexiest voice out of all of the characters.
> 
> I just had to write something about him since I'm trash for him now. I guess you could call the ending bad since the WoL stays with him, but I'd rather do that, to be honest.
> 
> Now back to continuing Long But Forgotten. I had to do this first.


End file.
